In today's business environment electronic mail (email) systems are being intensively used as the official communication tool. Emails are used to communicate with friends, relatives, colleagues and also officially being used to communicate with customers. Electronic mail (email) communications are an integral part of any business and widely used outside of business as well. Although several new technologies currently compete, as the most ubiquitous tool in business communications, email remains one of the single most used communications tools for both the business and the personal user. Widespread availability, ease of use, and functionality are key components which hold email in front of developing communications methods; however, as new technologies compete for the top spot email applications must continue to build upon the strong foundation currently in place to maintain their edge as the tool of choice. By any current standard, email applications would have to be rated as mature technology; however, if improvements in email applications cease to move forward, and other tools continue to improve, loss of market share will undoubtedly result.
One of the challenges that face many entities with regard to the use of email as a means for communicating information is that when sending a message to multiple destinations, the email sender may not know the email addresses of all recipients to whom the message is desired to be sent. In one scenario, Employee A wants to send a mail message to Employee B and B's Manager (for example: ‘cc’ to manager). This is a very common scenario that we face in day-to-day activities. In usual situations. Employee A will know the email-id of B. But Employee A will not always know the email-id of B's Manager. A has to the following steps:
1. Fire a query in Bluepages for B.
2. From the result, get the email-id of B's Manager and use it.
This is no doubt about overhead for Employee A. If Employee A also has to send a mail message to B's Second line Manager (or Manager of B's manager) . . . again Employee A has to follow the above steps that will increase the overhead.
A second challenging scenario is when Employee A wants to send a mail message to all of his colleagues (or to all employees who report to A's Manager). This is also a very common scenario that we face in day-to-day activities. For example: Employee. A wants to send a New Year wishes mail message to all the team members . . . ). In one usual situation, employee A will maintain a local email group that contains all his colleagues' email-ids. But the following problem exists:
A has to maintain this email-group                when an employee leaves the team—remove his email-id from the group        when a new employee joins the team—add his email-id to the group        
If the number of email-group increases, it will be difficult for the users to remember the group names. The Team will maintain a centralized email-group that can be accessed by all the team members. But again, the following problem exists:
Some one in the team should maintain the email-group
If the number in the email-group increases, it will become difficult for the users to remember tire group names. Assuming that there is one email group for each team—you will have to remember at least 500 names w.r.t IBM . . . ). Employee A has to do the following steps:
Fire a query in Bluepages for himself
From the result, go to “people under the same manager”—get the email-ids of all the employees and user it. This is no doubt an overhead for Employee A.
There remains a need for a method and system that can address email transmissions to multiple recipients from one email message sender, when the email message sender cannot identity each address of a potential email recipient.